deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Australian Aboriginal vs Apache
Australian Aboriginal: Australia's fierce outback warriors, who fought anything from European settlers to giant monitor lizards. VS Apache: The South's fierce master of death. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Australian Aboriginal The origin of Aboriginal peoples in Australia has been the subject of intense speculation since the nineteenth century. Until recently, no theory of migration has gained wide acceptance, and genetic studies have shown the Aborigines to be isolated from other racial groups. Some scholars have proposed theories of kinship with groups in South Asia, whereas others have proposed a more direct migration from Africa only passing through South Asia. A 2009 genetic study in India found similarities among Indian archaic populations and Aborigines of Australia, indicating a Southern migration route, with expanding populations from Southeast Asia migrating to Indonesia and Australia. In a genetic study in 2011, researchers found evidence from the DNA of Aboriginal hair strands that the Aboriginal population split off from the European and Asian population between 62,000 and 75,000 years ago, roughly 24,000 years before the European and Asian populations became differentiated. The earliest human explorers kept migrating into South Asia and then into Australia, making the Aborigines the oldest continuous population outside Africa, the people who have longest occupied their traditional territory. The results imply that modern Aborigines are the direct descendants of the explorers who arrived 50,000 years ago. This finding supports earlier archaeological findings of human remains near Lake Mungo that were dated to 45,000 years ago. Another 2011 genetic study showed varying levels of Denisovan admixture in Aboriginal populations, apparently from human and archaic populations that interbred in central Africa before the migration. Dispersing on the continent of Australia, over time the ancient peoples expanded and developed over 200 distinct languages and differing cultures. 400 and more distinct Australian Aboriginal peoples have been identified across the continent, each distinguished by unique names for groups of people's ancestral languages, dialects, or distinctive speech mannerisms. Of all the groups, there are three main cultural areas that these peoples lived in. The Northern, Central, and Southern, with the Northern and Southern cultural areas being most dense population wise with resources from the ocean and woodlands, and the Central being least dense because of the lack of resources. There are a number of other names from Australian Aboriginal languages commonly used to identify groups based on geography, including: Bama in north-east Queensland, Koori (or Koorie or Goori or Goorie) in New South Wales and Victoria, Murri in southern Queensland, Noongar in southern Western Australia, Nunga in southern South Australia, Anangu in northern South Australia, and neighbouring parts of Western Australia and Northern Territory and Palawah (or Pallawah) in Tasmania. The Australian Aboriginal fought in the outback with: |-| Short Range= Nulla Nulla *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 1 foot *Eucalyptus wood |-| Mid Range= Giant Sawfish Rostrum Club *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 4 feet *Bone, Cartilage, Wooden handle |-| Long Range= Woomera *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Range: 200 feet *Ammo: Flint-tipped wooden spears *Wood |-| Special= Boomerang *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 2 feet *Eucalyptus wood Apache Apache is the collective term for several culturally related groups of Native Americans in the United States originally from the Southwest United States. These people fought the U.S Government in a series of colonial conflicts from 1851 to 1906. They adopted a style of guerrilla warfare to compensate for their technological disadvantage against their foes, and enjoyed a psychological advantage over their enemies as they would ambush at extremely close ranges and disappear right afterward. Their combat styles have been adopted by U.S. military forces. The Apache defended their lands with: |-| Short Range= War Club *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 2 feet *Stone, wood |-| Mid Range= Tomahawk *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 1 foot *Stone head, wooden handle *Can be thrown or used in melee |-| Long Range= Bow & Arrow *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 4 feet *Range: 200 feet *Ammo: Flint or Bone Arrows *Wood |-| Special= Knife *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 8 inches *Stone or flint blade, bone handle *Can be thrown or used in melee (30 feet range, when thrown) Analysis & Notes My Edges Short: Edge Aboriginal: His club is lighter and for this battle he carries a eucalyptus shield. Mid: Edge Apache: The rostrum club is devastating, but is very easy to break, the tomahawks are more durable. Long: Edge Apache: I believe their bow and arrow is more accurate than the woomera, i may be wring btw because both the bow and the woomera have same stats. Special: Edge Apache: Well the boomerang is a hunting tool, not really a weapon like the knife, which is symbol to the Apache culture. X-Factors Training: Aboriginal 64, Apache 80: Both were trained as hunters and warriors, but Apache's were trained in different combat styles and guerilla warfare. Killer Instinct: Aboriginal 93, Apache 90: The Apache were brutal and ruthless warriors, but the Aboriginals were forced aside to fight the Europeans they fought predators like the saltwater crocodiles, and as early in their history the megalania. Endurance: Aboriginal 91, Apache 91: Both come and live in the hot desert climate, which make them both though enough since their birth in these conditions. Physicality: Aboriginal 90, Apache 87: The Aboriginal is a big bulky guy carrying a heavy wooden shield, but the Apache is a slim and skinny warrior who attacks with speed and does rapid attacks. Notes Battle ends on 4th of November. The battle will be 1 vs 1 in a rocky desert hills. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation In a rocky desert, an Australian Aboriginal is walking with his shield in hand and with no sign of exhaustion over the searing sun and high heat of the desert. Near a tunnel an Apache was hiding from the the heat, until he saw the Aboriginal and thinking he was a raider or something like that, the Apache grabbed his bow and pulled the string, aiming at the Aboriginal's head and as he fired, the Aboriginal raised his shield and blocked the arrow and covered behind a large boulder. The Aboriginal prepared his woomera and as he showed up behind the boulder, he threw it at the Apache, but the spear missed the Native American and the Apache retaliated with another arrow shot, which failed again. The Aboriginal pulled his rostrum club and his shield raised in hand and charged at the Apache, blocking every arrow shot with his shield. As the Aboriginal got closer to the tunnel, the Apache threw one of his tomahawks, which bounched of the shield of the Aboriginal. As the Apache got away from the tunnel to face the Aboriginal, the Aboriginal sliced his upper clothes and shoulder with his rostrum club, with the next few swings the rostrum broke in two after clashing with a tomahawk. The Aboriginal pulled his nulla nulla club, he smacked the Apache's stomach making him to fall at his knees, and as the Aboriginal prepared to finish the Apache, but in the next moment the Aboriginal's foot was stabbed by a knife, allowing the Apache to retreat. As the Aboriginal groaned in pain, the Apache ran to hide near the bushes and stones, and as he was running his back was hit by a boomerang making him to slip and fall down, and as the Aboriginal tried to chase him, the Apache got up and smashed with his club at the Aboriginal's shield, and after few hits the war club got broken after it clashed with the nulla nulla club. The next moment the Apache stepped away to evade a blow from the nulla nulla and threw one of his knives, only to get stuck in the shield, but the second one ended up in the knee, making the Aboriginal to grunt in pain. The Apache took this as an opportunity and attacked the Aboriginal, but the Aboriginal smacked him once again in the stomach making the Apache to grunt in pain, and as the Aboriginal tried to smash the Apache's head, the Apache stabbed him in the guts with his knife, as the Aboriginal spit blood and felt on his knees, the Apache threw his knife at the Aboriginal's throat, killing him at the moment. As the Apache pulled his knife and gave a mighty war cry. Expert's Opinion The Apache's better weaponry and their better training won them the match against the Australian Aboriginal, who despite fighting things from Megalania to the European colonist, were unable to compete with the Apache's better weapons and fighting style. Category:Blog posts